Way after Midnight, Cinderella
by GabrielaHP
Summary: Starts out in the episode Service Above and Beyond, but goes into AU. Chapter 5 is now up and story is complete!
1. Midnight

Lee Stetson stood in the den of "Victoria Greenwich's" fine house waiting for "Victoria" herself to return home from her date with Delano

Way after Midnight, Cinderella

Disclaimer: I so wish these characters belonged to me, but alas, they don't. They are property of Warner Bros. And Shoot the Moon Productions. I am not making any money off of this.

Rating: PG

Summary: This starts out with an episode, but then turns into A/U…This happens during the episode Service Above and Beyond where Amanda just got home from her date w/ Delano after ripping out the microphone in her brooch. She has just arrived home and Lee is there to greet her…..

Timeframe: first season, in the episode Service Above and Beyond

Author's Notes: this is one of my first fanfics, so please be gentle….

Feedback: DefinitelyJ 

Archive: just let me know where in the review or whatever…I will get back to yaJ 

Lee Stetson stood in the den of "Victoria Greenwich's" fine house waiting for "Victoria" herself to return home from her date with Delano. He absently sipped his drink thinking on how his night had turned out. He thought about waiting out in a cramped van eating a gyro as Amanda sat inside flirting and having a good time with a man he didn't like, and didn't want Amanda to like! He didn't trust Delano around Amanda, and didn't like the idea Billy came up with of having Amanda date Delano so they could sweep his house. Lee couldn't understand his feelings….it felt almost like jealou-….wait, this was Amanda King…the single mom with 2 kids, a station wagon, and a mortgage. There was no way he could be jeal….no…he put that thought out of his mind….

Lee's thoughts were brought to the present by the sound of a car pulling up outside. He stepped up to the window and pushed back the curtain a few centimeters to see Amanda hobbling up the sidewalk. He heard the door open and the two "servants" of the house came to gather the immensely expensive jewelry. He heard Amanda's voice as she began to tell them not to wait on her, and then realize that they weren't really waiting on her…they were waiting on the jewelry. He walked to the doorway of the den and couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he watched Amanda. He had just met her not long ago by total accident, but she had an effect on him that no one else had. He took a sip of his drink to cover the full out grin that was about to cover his face as he saw Amanda putting the brooch back in the box. Lee thought to the events of earlier tonight surrounding the brooch. He should be furious at her for the little stunt she pulled in the ladies' room. 

But he wasn't. That was a point that had ran through his mind numerous times tonight. He wasn't happy about her taking out the microphone it at first, but within minutes, he was over it. That was another thing Amanda had over him, even in the short time he had known her; she could make him angry but couldn't keep him that way for long. She counteracted his madness.

As the two from the agency walked away, he realized Amanda was now alone. 

"It's way after midnight, Cinderella," Lee said softly as Amanda looked up in surprise. He loved the way she turned slightly when he spoke and how a blush began to rise to her cheeks.

She put her hands on her purse, and shyly questioned, "What are you doing here?" as he slowly strolled over to where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Well, someone ripped out her microphone in the ladies' room, leaving me with a lot of time to kill." He stated, intending to pinch her conscience a little. 

"Listen, I better be going home. I have to go change," Amanda quietly stated as she turned to go up to "Victoria's" room. 

"Wait! Uh…Amanda…aren't you going to tell me how your evening went?" Lee said the first thing that popped into his head. But he really was curious as to what had happened after he had become unable to listen in on their evening. That was the one advantage of sitting in that cramped van listening to Amanda flirt with Delano…he could make sure it didn't go to far, that nothing actually blossomed between Delano and Amanda. 

Amanda slowly turned around and gazed into Lee's bright hazel eyes. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell him that even though she had been talking with Jim, her mind had wandered to Lee and she had gone as far as seeing Lee in Jim's place. She was confused. Shortly after she had left Lee standing in the ladies' room, she had explained to Jim that she didn't feel so well. He had been a courteous gentleman; she felt bad causing him unnecessary concern, but she had wanted to get out of this date and back to "Victoria's" fine house. 

Lee watched as a few emotions crossed Amanda's face. He lifted his hand to Amanda's arm and gently shook her out of her reverie, "Amanda…you okay?" he asked gently as he placed his other hand on her arm, turning her to him.

Amanda blinked and focused on Lee. "I am so sorry, Lee. Guess I am just tired from the evening." Amanda unconvincingly said. But Lee wasn't to be fooled. He knew Amanda had been thinking about something, but she didn't want to talk about it. Lee went into agent mode as he tried to come up with reasons Amanda seemed so dismissive of the evening. He suddenly thought of something, and his eyes became dark as his grip tightened on Amanda's arms.

"Amanda, did Delano hurt you?" Lee's voice cut into the silence that had consumed the room while Lee was thinking.

She didn't meet his eyes. He could tell that she was avoiding eye contact, and became even more concerned. "Amanda, did he do something to you? Tell me!!" Lee's voice rose several volume notches. 

Amanda looked up in to Lee's beautiful hazel eyes and he knew.


	2. Understanding

"Amanda, did he hurt you?!" Lee repeated one more time. He was getting extremely   
worried about Amanda. Her face was becoming paler by the second and she seemed to be   
in a daze. "Amanda...please…talk to me." Lee begged as he tried to get eye contact with   
Amanda. He grabbed her arms and turned her directly in front of him. He gently shook   
her a little to get her to look up into his eyes.  
  
Amanda was slow in meeting Lee's eyes. She didn't want him to know what Jim   
had done. Lee had been right; Jim was no gentleman. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet   
Lee's hazel ones, and saw them filled with concern. Her own eyes began welling up   
thinking of the whole evening. She needed a friend, and Lee was the only one she could   
turn to. Amanda began lowering her eyes and chin, but Lee gently placed his fingers   
under her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes.   
  
"Amanda, you need to tell me what happened tonight," Lee stated softly, but   
firmly. She could only nod her head. Lee gently wrapped his arms around Amanda and   
began leading her upstairs where they could talk without having to worry about the others   
in the house overhearing what Amanda was going to say.   
  
Amanda let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding as she relaxed   
against Lee and softly began sobbing in his arms. She was so glad Lee was here to hold   
her and comfort her. There was no where else she could possibly turn. She certainly   
couldn't tell her mother, and Francine was out of the question. She felt like she would be   
able to trust Billy with this problem, but it would be too awkward. Lee was the perfect   
person for this. She couldn't explain why, but he was.   
  
Lee was feeling similar thoughts. He was glad to be here for Amanda when she   
needed him. Since he had met her he had felt the intense need to protect her.   
  
They climbed the stairs and made their way down the corridor to her room. Lee   
gently pushed Amanda towards the bed with him and sat her down facing him. He gently   
took her into his arms for a quick hug, and then let her go. She kept her head down and he   
could tell she was on the verge of crying. He lifted his hand to her chin and slowly pulled   
it up so he could see the brown puddles of her eyes. "Amanda," he started gently, "I need   
to know what happened tonight with Jim. Please tell me…did he hurt you?"   
  
Amanda eyes slowly rose and met Lee's. She could only nod her head as she   
beginning sobbing into her hands.  



	3. Comfort

Title: Comfort

Rating: PG13 for reference to abuse and harassment

Summary: Amanda comes home from her date w/ Delano and Lee suspects something. 

Amanda tells him what happens. Starts in episode Service above and Beyond, but goes 

into AU.

Timeline: Starts out in the episode Service Above and Beyond.

Disclaimer: I so wish these characters belonged to me, but alas, they don't. They are the 

property of Warner Bros. And Shoot the Moon Productions

AN: I am so sorry this took me so long. I didn't forget about it, but a few things came up 

that I had to take care of. 

Amanda sat there, hands holding her head as she waited for Lee to say something. 

She hadn't intended to tell him, but he had been so gentle and comforting. She should 

have know she couldn't keep it from him.

Lee sat on the edge of the bed, frozen with rage. How dare that scum touch 

Amanda! He was going to do his time in a wheelchair-Lee would make sure of it. That 

trash had actually layed his hands on Amanda! He tried to keep his rage under control 

and focus on Amanda. He felt her move beside him, her tear-stained face towards him. 

"Oh, Amanda," Lee started. "I am so sorry about all of this." Amanda just shook her as a 

few more tears welled up in her eyes. "Come here," he said gently. He put his arm around 

her waist and gently pulled her over to him. He kept his arms around her as he spoke. 

"Amanda, tell me what happened." Lee wanted to know just how much damage he 

should do to Delano. 

Amanda looked around for a minute, at the bed cover, the nightstand, anywhere 

but Lee's eyes. "Lee, I don't-" she started, but we Lee cut her off.

"Amanda, you need to tell me. Delano will not get away with this! You can't keep 

this all to yourself. I am here. Please tell me."

Amanda looked up into Lee's comforting eyes. "Lee, I trust you, and I am glad 

you're here, but that's not what I am worried about." She stopped and looked up again 

into his eyes. Seeing the confusion, she looked away and continued. "I am going to have 

to go home and explain these bruises to mother. Then I will have to go to work and 

everyone will see them." 

Lee had been watching Amanda the whole time. He was just beginning to see the 

purple marks beginning to appear on her face, and he was certain that they were on her 

arms also. "Oh, Amanda. Look, maybe I can call Billy and Francine over. We'll hear 

what they have to say about it."

Amanda looked up at him in horror. "Oh, Lee, no!" She blushed a little at her 

outburst and continued before Lee could respond. "I mean, I don't think it would make 

any difference to have them here."

"Okay, okay," Lee tried to placate Amanda, "we won't call anybody. But, 

Amanda, you need to ignore your mother and Billy and Francine right now. Tell me what 

happened." Lee said. Seeing that Amanda looked hesitant, he pulled his arm from her 

shoulder and brought it to her chin. Pulling it up gently, he moved his hand to her cheek. 

"I'm here, Amanda. It's just you and me. Please tell me." He said softly and gently. 

Amanda slowly nodded her head. "Where do you want me to start Lee? From 

when he first-" Amanda stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"How about you start from when you left the ladies' room?" Lee suggested, 

seeing Amanda's hesitancy. 

"Okay." Amanda composed herself for a minute and started in with the story. 

"Well, I went back to the table, but I guess the little argument we had made me lose my 

appetite. I told Jim that I wasn't hungry, and asked if we could leave. He agreed and then 

suggested that we take a drive around. I wasn't really in the mood for it. I mean, I just 

wanted to get back here, change, and go back to my home. It seemed like such a long 

night, and I spent most of the evening talking about nothing. And the outfit was starting 

to both-" She looked at Lee, realizing she was getting off subject. "So anyway, I didn't 

really want to go for a drive, but I figured since Jim had paid for dinner and picked me up 

in the limo and everything, I could put up with a short drive. So we left the restaurant and 

drove around in his limo for awhile. Not too long after that, we stopped. I had no idea 

what was going on so I asked Jim. Instead of answering me he leaned forward and-" 

Amanda swallowed hard, "and started kissing me." She stopped, not wanting to tell Lee 

any more. Telling Lee this was so difficult. It was hard enough to think about it, much 

less talk to anyone else about it. 

Beside her, Lee knew what Amanda was thinking. He wished there was 

something he could do to make it all go away and make Amanda happy again. "Amanda, 

it's okay. You can talk to me." He said, hoping Amanda would realize just how much he 

wished she would lean on him for support. 

"Oh, Lee. I know that." She replied tenderly. She decided to just get it over with. 

"So he was kissing me and I just kept telling him how I needed to get home, but he 

wouldn't listen. Before I knew it, he was trying to unbutton my shirt. I pushed him away 

and told him to take me home, but he got angry." Amanda was starting to get agitated. 

Lee looked at her worriedly, but before he could say anything Amanda started up again. 

"He grabbed my arms and tried again. When he started getting even closer I tried getting 

my arms free, but he held them so tight and he wouldn't let go. I did the only thing I 

could and I bit him on the arm. He got really angry then and hit me. Then he told me if I 

told anyone he wouldn't stop. That there was nothing I could do to stop him from coming 

at me again. After that he told the driver to take me home and before I got out he warned 

me not to tell anyone and to act normal when I went inside." Tears were streaming down 

Amanda's face once again as she finished her story. 

Lee pulled Amanda into his arms, and she willingly curled into them. 

"Shhh..Shh..Amanda, it's okay. You're safe now." 

"Lee, what am I going to do now?" she asked looking up at Lee.

"What do you mean? It's over. You're here and you don't have to see Delano ever 

again." Lee replied confused.

"No, Lee, it's not. Jim wants me to go out with him tomorrow too. He threatened 

me. Lee, what am I going to do?" Amanda began to feel the nervousness build up inside 

of her once again. 

Lee thought for a moment, gazing at Amanda. "Amanda, don't worry. Tomorrow 

we'll see what Billy thinks." Lee tried to calm her. "But for now, do you want to stay 

here tonight? I could stay in the bedroom down the hall. Just in case." 

"Thanks Lee. I certainly don't want to go home with these," she indicated to her 

bruises. Nodding, Lee went downstairs to call Billy and tell him what happened while 

Amanda got dressed for bed. 

As soon as Lee had walked out the door Amanda layed down on the bed letting the tears stream out of her. The reality of what Jim had done to her and really hit her when she recounted it. Her cheek ached where he had struck her and her arms were also sore. Pulling up the sleeves of her outfit she examined the damage done. She hadn't realized just how tight Jim had clutched her arm. Finally, she stood up and went over to the closet. All she found was magnificent gowns and other glamorous outfits. Crossing the room to check the chest of drawers she glanced at herself in the vanity mirror. She sighed as she saw the dark bruises there. She opened the drawers and was in luck. A silk nightgown was in there. "Wow, the agency really goes to lengths in their assignments," Amanda spoke aloud to herself. She had just covered her nightgown with the matching robe when Lee knocked lightly on her door. "Amanda, are you all right?" he questioned through the door. 

"Yes, Lee. I am fine. You can come in," she replied. 

Lee walked in to find Amanda closing a dresser drawer. She was wearing an emerald green silk robe. She turned around and walked over to the vanity where she had sat earlier that evening preparing for her evening with Jim. She sat down and leaned close to the mirror closely looking at the bruises from her face reflected there. 

Lee watched her and silently went to stand behind her. "Here, Amanda, let me take a look." She stood up and turned to Lee. She saw the pained look in his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to smile a little.

Lee looked at the marks and tried not to wince. It pained him to see Amanda so sad and hurt. He knew that her pain ran deeper than the marks on her face. She had trusted Jim to be sincere and nice, and he turned out to be nothing but a snake. 

Overcome, Lee gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. He felt Amanda shaking in his arms so he held her even closer and tighter. A few moments later he released her and said quietly, "I'll let you get to bed. Goodnight, and remember I am right down the hall if you need me." He ducked his head to get a look at her face. He lightly tapped beneath her chin. She looked up and gave him a little smile. 

"Goodnight, Lee. Thanks for everything." Amanda quietly replied. Lee smiled once more and quietly walked to the door and out in the hallway. After securely shutting the door, he made his way down the hall to the door one away from Amanda's. 

Amanda made her way to the nightstand, turned on the table lamp there and turned down the covers. She flipped off the ceiling light and crawled over into her bed. Soon, she fell into a restless sleep. 


	4. Guardian Angel

**Rating:** T for reference to abuse and harassment and a bit of swearing

**Summary:** Amanda comes home from her date with Delano and Lee suspects something.

Amanda tells him what happens. Starts in episode Service above and Beyond, but goes

into AU.

**Time-line:** Starts out in the episode Service Above and Beyond.

**Disclaimer:** I so wish these characters belonged to me, but alas, they don't. They are the

property of Warner Bros. And Shoot the Moon Productions. I'm doing this for no profit, just for fun!

* * *

"Damn it, Billy! She is not a fully trained agent and we never should have set her up as some sort of bait! We knew Delano was a no good sleaze and should have seen something like this coming." Lee Stetson stared hard at the man across the desk as he paced the small office of Billy Melrose. "She never should have ended up completely alone with that good-for-nothing –"

Lee was silenced by his boss cutting him off. "Lee, I agree that this assignment got a little rough this time –"

Lee stared in shock for a minute before barreling over Billy's words: "A little rough?! You haven't seen her! This wasn't just a rough fight in the field while on a mission! She was used as bait and was left alone."

Billy rose, hearing Lee's voice getting more out of control as he thought of what Amanda had been through. "Scarecrow! I hope you are not insinuating that I take this situation lightly. Yes, it got rough last night, but there was nothing we could do once Amanda removed her microphone. Right now we need to decide what we're going to do about the date Delano has set up for them tonight and also will need to keep Amanda away from her family. I suggest you have Amanda call her mother tonight to tell her that she is going on site for a documentary shoot – that should buy her some time to let the bruises fade a bit. As for the date tonight –"

"I don't want Amanda to go." Lee's eyes bore into Billy's and he shook his head twice. "There is no way I am leaving her with that scumbag. He will not finish the job he tried to start last night."

Billy studied Lee quiet for a minute, considering their options. He had never seen Lee this seriously concerned about another agent, and he watched as Lee ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that signaled he was nervous. Billy sighed deeply, knowing Lee wasn't going to like what his boss had to tell him. "Lee, there is no way Amanda can cancel tonight. Even if we were to pull her off the assignment, you know Delano wouldn't give up. And besides that, Amanda is now an important player – we need her to keep Delano distracted as much as possible until we can get him. Francine has been going over the files and we think we'll have something by the end of tonight – some solid proof that we can use to nail Delano and take him into custody. We need to know, however, that we can get to Delano if we find the evidence we need."

Lee couldn't believe he was hearing his boss actually suggesting that Amanda be used as bait again and enter again into the risk of again being abused, or worse, by Delano. "Billy, this isn't right –"

Before he continued his tirade, Billy held up a hand, silencing Lee. "Lee, we will, of course, take more cautious measures to ensure that what happened to Amanda last night doesn't happen again! I think it would be a good idea if you were in the limo since that is where he attacked Amanda last night. We will have you pose as the driver so if Delano tries anything you can intervene. But Lee – " Billy paused to look sternly at him, "I expect you to be the agent you are under normal circumstances and keep your head in this situation. I don't want the night to end with you losing your cool, as tends to happen when Amanda is involved."

Billy's voice left no room for argument and, recognizing this, Lee nodded sullenly and left the office.

Back at Victoria's house, Amanda was informed of the plan for that night. Lee noted that while she shivered slightly upon hearing that she would again be going on a date with Delano, she professionally nodded and tried to muster a look of strength. He took a step forward and took Amanda's hands in his own, squeezing them slightly to somehow give her strength. "Amanda, I know this is hard, but I'll be the whole time. I won't let Delano get his hands on you again, I promise."

She looked up at him silently, her eyes conveying her trust in him. "I know I should probably just accept that this is a part of my job now and that I'll be put in dangerous situations, but I sure will be glad to have you there, Lee." He squeezed her hands once again, not wanting to let go but knowing that they'd need to prep for the "date" tonight and how Amanda was going to maneuver her way through it, avoiding Delano's wandering hands as much as possible, not to mention his quick temper.

After bidding Lee goodbye, Amanda began to get read for her date, covering her bruises as best she could with make-up. She dressed in what she hoped was a very conservative dress so as not to encourage Delano's affections, complete with a set of earrings containing a microphone so Lee could play her guardian angel if Delano caused any more trouble. The doorbell rang, signaling the beginning of a night she didn't expect to be without incident. After hearing her one of the agency's "servants" open the door and welcome Delano in, Amanda started out her room and down the stairs. She sighed quietly before putting on her the best charming face she could muster.

"Jim, it's lovely to see you again." Amanda smiled at Delano as she made her to him.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Victoria, the loveliest thing tonight is you. It's a pleasure to see you again." He was being a perfect, charming gentleman – the way he was before they took their drive last night. It was hard to believe a man like Delano could act the part so convincingly when 24 hours ago he had assaulted her. Delano gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

"Certainly." Amanda nodded for him to lead the way. They stepped into the warm night and immediately Amanda's eye went to the "chauffeur" standing ready at the limousine's door to help. As Lee stood at attention waiting for Amanda and Delano to climb in, he caught Amanda's eye. A lump rose in his throat as he saw the fear there. She was literally putting all of her trust in him to keep her safe tonight. And he would do that no matter what.

After helping Amanda into the limo first, Delano got in after, quickly moving close to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against him. Lee's fist curled in on itself as he shut the door with a bit more force than necessary. He rounded the back of the car and took his place in the driver's seat. As it was an agency car, it was modified to be able to hear the passengers in the back, and Lee listened carefully, not wanting to miss any hint that Amanda might be in trouble. He let out a silent breath when he Delano got on the intercom to tell him him to go straight to the party.

Amanda said a silent prayer when she heard Jim's words. Although he probably just wanted to ensure that he would have a date for the party, she was thankful for any reason to stall another drive with him. Her eyes flicked quickly to the black panel that separated her from Lee. At least she wasn't alone tonight.

Her sense of relief was interrupted, however, when she felt Delano's fingers touching lightly along her cheek and down to her collarbone. She immediately started to squirm but stopped when he squeezed her tighter to his side and whispered in her ear, "Calm yourself, Victoria. I won't do anything...inappropriate. We need to be in fine form for the party and after can have a little more fun." She looked to her side wide-eyed as the meaning behind his words sunk in. Perhaps she would have a chance to warn Lee that Delano might try something later on.

As she felt the car roll to a slow stop, Amanda's sense of dread lifted a little. At least here at this public party she would have a chance to get away from Delano, even if they were just stolen moments in the ladies' room. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when Lee opened the door on her side of the limo this time and reached in a hand to help her out. Her eyes quickly found his face while Delano had no view of the two and the corners of her mouth turned up at his reassuring smile and slight squeeze of her fingers. She knew she shouldn't feel nervous – Lee wouldn't let anything happen to her and had only ever shown utmost attention to her well-beingwhen they were on missions together. He gave her another quick smile, pointing slyly to his ear as if to say "I'll be listening" before Delano emerged from the limousine, grasped Amanda's elbow, and steered into the party.

Amanda had to admit that the evening progressed rather gaily as Delano introduced Victoria Greenwich to various ladies and gentlemen also in attendance, got her a glass of champagne, and even danced a waltz with her, as though he was the perfect date. After the fouth round on the floor, Amanda excused herself to go to the restroom, whirling slightly from the third glass of champagne Jim had eagerly pushed into her hand. As she was fixing her hair in the mirror, she heard the lock on the bathroom door resonate through the room as it was pushed home. She turned abruptly, her eyes wide, only to see Lee standing by the door. "Oh, Lee! You scared me!" Her heart rate slowed as he walked the length of the bathroom to stand in front of her.

Lee's eyes were calculating, roving over Amanda's face for signs of distress. "Amanda, are you okay? I wasn't sure what to think when you said needed a break – I thought you might be in some sort of trouble."

Amanda shook her head quickly. "Oh, no. We've just been dancing a lot and I've had more to drink than I usually do, so I thought I'd sit out a dance and freshen up."

"Has that sleaze tried anything? Anything at all?" Lee asked Amanda, all at one hoping that he hadn't because he didn't want Amanda hurt but hoping he had done something to give Lee reason to run straight to Delano now and give him some bruises of his own.

"No, he hasn't done a thing. He's been a perfect gentleman and a perfect date. It almost makes me wonder if I didn't imagine everything last night, except I've got the bruises and aches today to prove it. Maybe last night was just out of character for him....he really seems to be on his best behavior tonight." Amanda shook her head, unable to reconcile the man who assaulted her tonight with the charming gentleman who was with her tonight.

Lee sighed. "Amanda, you can't think like that. You need to keep your head about you – if he did it once, he will do it again. Please, be careful." He looked deeply into Amanda's eyes, hoping to drive the point home and tell her at the same time that he was worried about her.

"I will, Lee." Amanda looked back to the mirror, fixing one flyaway strand pulled loose from dancing. "I better get back – Jim will be wondering where I am. Goodnight." She left Lee alone in the bathroom and found Jim standing near the bar waiting with another champagne for her. He smiled when she approached and offered her the flute.

"Oh, I think I've had enough. Thank you anyway, though."

"Well then, we must take another round on the floor – they are playing my favorite waltz, the Laendler. Come." He led Amanda to a far corner of the dance floor. As they went through the steps, Amanda noticed that Jim had moved closer to her and they were practically flush against each other, his left hand moving from her right to joint his other hand down at her waist. She couldn't help the red stain of her cheeks as he pulled her tighter to him. "Amanda, you looked flushed. Let's find someplace else where we can take a break, hm?" Without waiting for her approval, he swiftly lead her from the dance floor up the grand stair case to the second floor, which happened to be vacant. He pulled her quickly into a nearby bedroom, where he immediately closed the door, pushed her against it, and began kissing her.

"Jim – we can't do this! We are gues-" Amanda broke off when his hand smacked into her face, the force of it causing her to fall into the wall. While still recovering from the hit, Delano pulled her over to the bed, all the while kissing her face and neck, his fingers going to the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Jim, please don't! Please – stop!" Amanda pleaded, hoping he would realize what he was doing to her.

"Be quiet!" Delano smacked her hard on her face again and then tore at the collar of her dress. The collar edge cut into her neck and her vision blurred with tears. "Jim, plea-" Her words were again cut off, but this time not by his fist.

"Get off of her, damn it!" Lee ran into the room, straight at Delano, and wrestled him to the ground, off of Amanda. He punched him once to keep him down and then again for doing the same to Amanda. He quickly got his handcuffs out and trapped Delano on the corner of the four-poster bed. "You sleaze." He spat down at the man who had just assaulted his partner. "Maybe they'll like your brand of romance in jail, buddy. But I bet you won't be on the giving end in there."

Upon getting Delano secured, Lee turned to see Amanda huddled on the bed, holding one shoulder of her dress up, bruises already forming on her face. "Amanda, let's get you out of here." He gently wrapped an arm around her petite frame and guided her out of the room, past Billy, to whom Lee gestured where to find Delano.

**A/N: I'm really sorry it has been so long for this to be posted!! It has been awhile since I've watched this episode, so I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I'm not sure whether to end it here or not...I think this could serve as ending if I wanted it to, but the story could also go on a bit, maybe for one more chapter. We'll see. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Trust

Rating: T for references to abuse and harassment and a bit of swearing

Summary: Amanda comes home from her date with Delano and Lee suspects something. Starts in the episode Service Above and Beyond but goes into AU

Timeline: Starts out in the episode Service Above and Beyond

Disclaimer: I so wish these characters belonged to me, but alas, they don't. They are the property of Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Productions. I'm doing this for no profit, just for fun!

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story – I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated! I hope you like this final chapter! By the way – everyone should go out and buy the Scarecrow and Mrs. King Season 1 DVD which is now on sale!

Lee sighed and ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time in the ten minutes since they had arrived at the house of Victoria Greenwich. Amanda had been silent the entire ride home and avoided Lee's gaze whenever he had tried to catch her eye. Once they had gotten back to the house, Lee had gently guided her up the circling staircase, suggesting that she take a bath before they talked. He saw something in her eyes flicker when he'd mentioned discussing the events of the night and he was no fool – drawing Amanda out of her silence wouldn't be easy. Lee knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he also knew that there was no way he would just let this go. He knew part of that was guilt – after letting this happen under his own watchful eye, Lee felt that he deserved to hear just what that scumbag had done; what Lee himself had been unable to stop. When he had scanned the room for Amanda and Delano and not seen them, he remembered the instant feeling of dread deep in his stomach. Then as he climbed the stairs and heard the sounds of a struggle, clearly hearing Amanda's insistent "Please, stop!", the feeling in his gut tightened and he felt a burn begin in his entire body. Working with criminals constantly trying to trump the US government, he'd had his share of angry moments in the field, but nothing compared to the absolute rage that consumed him the instant he opened the door and saw one of Delano's hand strike Amanda's face while the other tore at her dress.

Just thinking about what he had seen earlier made his hands shake and he got up, pacing across the room to expend some of the angry energy. The last thing Amanda needed was to see him mad when she came out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, behind the white door of the restroom, Amanda sat in the cooling bath water holding a soaking wash rag in her hands. She had gotten straight into the bath without even looking in the mirror – she didn't want to see the evidence of what had happened tonight. She had hoped the hot bath she drew might help ease some of the pain of her body, if not help the ache she felt inside. Shaking her head before her mind started going over what happened with Delano, she stood in the tub, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the water. Her arms protested as she wrapped the towel around, whether from Delano tight grabbing her or from muscle ache with the struggle she had put up she didn't know.

She stepped in front of the mirror, eyes closed, not sure she was ready to see what would face her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and cringed at the sight that greeted her. The right side of her face was starting to bruise, and she couldn't imagine what it would like tomorrow. Her shoulders and arms had a multitude of bruises and there was a deep reddish-purple welt on her neck from where her collar had cut into her skin.

She didn't realize she had been staring at her reflection until a knock on the door brought her from her reverie. "Amanda?" Lee's voice came through the door. "Amanda, is everything alright? I haven't heard anything for awhile." She could hear the note of concern in his voice and smiled. Lee was the only person she could imagine wanting to be around right now – he was the only person Amanda always felt safe and protected around.

"Amanda?" Lee's voice had risen in concern and he knocked more insistently at not getting a response.

Swallowing, she said, "I'm okay, Lee," cringing when she heard how hoarse she sounded. She swallowed again, trying to make herself sound a little more normal. "I'll be out in a couple minutes, I just need to change."

"Okay, let me know if you need any help." Amanda heard Lee step away from the door and turned to get the nightgown she had chosen. She had picked a high-collared one hoping that Lee wouldn't be quite so angry if he couldn't see the bruises Delano had given her.

After dressing and buttoning the nightgown as high as it would go, Amanda opened the door to the bedroom. Immediately Lee looked up from his spot over by the window. For a moment, each stood facing the other, unsure of what to do. Amanda kept her eyes lowered, waiting to see how upset Lee was. Lee stood motionless on his side of the room, having resisted the urge to immediately stride over to Amanda and wrap his arms around her. He didn't know if that was something she would welcome at this point. He watched as Amanda, eyes still cast downward, walked quietly over to the bed and sat on the edge, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Amanda…" Lee's voice was unsteady as he said her name and trailed off, just looking at the usually happy and energetic woman before him, who know looked like a broken doll. He tried again to speak. "Amanda, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Amanda nodded silently but Lee saw a tear slowly trail down her face. Not able to resist, Lee stepped forward and upon reaching the bed, pulled her up from her sitting position and took her into a hug without any hesitation. It made him happy to feel that Amanda didn't tense at all at the embrace and instead relaxed into his body, her hands in front of her, resting on his chest. She wasn't sobbing like he thought she might but was just leaning into him silently while a few tears escaped her eyes. Lee kept his arms around her, his hands intermittently stroking her back comfortingly or bending up to caress her hair. After a while they broke apart and, keeping his arms around her shoulders, Lee bent down to look her in the eyes. She once again avoided him by glancing to the right. He moved his right hand to the side of her neck, saying, "Hey, none of that now. I'm your partner and we need to talk about this."

At his hand on her neck, she had looked back at him in surprise and upon him describing himself as her partner, she couldn't help but smile slightly. "We're partners?" she asked in a tearful voice, her smile growing bigger at his answering chuckle.

He straightened to his full height. "I know I'm going to regret saying that," he joked, grinning at hearing her small laugh. He let his hands fall from her shoulders down to her hands, holding both of hers within his as his expression once again became serious. "Amanda, I'd like to talk about this at least a little. I think it will really help in the long run if you let some of this out to someone." He paused, just now considering a possible reason she had been so quiet. "It doesn't have to be me if you'd rather talk to some-" He was cut off by Amanda's words.

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone else but you about everything," she said forcibly, then blushed as she realized how honest she had just been with him. She looked up at Lee and saw a tender, attentive expression on his face. Turning slightly, she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting as he took a seat next to her and turned slightly toward her to once again take her hands in his.

"The first thing I want to know is if you're okay – I mean really okay…not the kind of okay you'll tell everybody else you are." Lee looked into Amanda's eyes as if trying to verify that she was telling the truth.

"Yes, Lee, I really am okay. The bruises hurt but that'll go away in time, and things with Delano didn't get too far. I think that's what scares me more than anything, the thought of what could have happened if you hadn't come in then." She paused, swallowing hard before continuing. "Lee, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. These injuries are things I can recover from but if things had gone further…" she trailed off. Lee had to consciously work to stop his hands from tightening around hers.

He gritted his teeth, working to calm himself. "Amanda, I would never forgive myself if that happened. I won't be able to forgive myself for what happened tonight. I thought that with me there, you'd be safe and Delano wouldn't be able to do anything. I am so sorry all of this happened under my watch!" Lee ended with anguish clear in his voice, and Amanda had never heard him sound so upset.

She squeezed his hands. "No, Lee! I am glad you were there! I trust you more than anybody and that hasn't changed one bit." She reached forward to pull him into a hug. She held tightly onto him, hoping to convey through their contact just how glad she was that he was a part of her life.

Amanda pulled back slightly, still staying close to Lee. She looked seriously into his eyes and said quietly, "I am so glad to have you in my life." Without thinking, Amanda leaned forward, placing her lips against Lee's, and was surprised when he returned the kiss. They continued kissing until Lee slowly broke away. Taking this as a sign that the kiss had been unwelcome, Amanda started apologizing. "Lee, I'm so sorry – I really shou-" her words were broken off by Lee lightly placing his finger against her lips.

"Please don't apologize. Amanda, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he paused. "But I don't want it to be after a night like tonight. I want the memory of it to be completely happy." He squeezed her hands in reassurance.

Standing from the bed, he continued, "Now, I think you need to get some sleep and recuperate a little. We will definitely talk about it in the morning." His eyes held the promise that this was definitely not the end of the subject as he bent down and slightly kissed her on the cheek before winking and leaving the room.


End file.
